Machining is a process whereby a piece of material is cut into a desired final shape and size by a controlled material removal process. In traditional machining processes, machining took, such as lathes, milling machines, drill press, or others are used with sharp cutting tools to remove material to achieve a desired shape. Machining requires attention to many details for a workpiece to meet the specifications set out in the engineering drawings or blueprints. There is a present problem in achieving the correct finish or surface smoothness on a machined workpiece as poor surface finish, evident by an undulating, or irregular finish or the appearance of waves on the machined surfaces of the workpiece, is caused by incorrect clamping of a workpiece.
With typical workpiece clamping devices, a bar or chain is implemented above the workpiece to grip and hold it in place for machining. Use of such a bar or chain prevents machining tools from machining the workpiece at the contact point of the gripping device, requiring the gripping device to be released, the workpiece moved, and the gripping device to be reattached before the workpiece can be further machined. Releasing and repositioning of the workpiece can lead to inaccuracy of machining.
Further, with typical machining devices, the contact of machining tools will cause the workpiece to shift away from the pressure of the tool. An example of such a case being when a drilling, or machining tool is brought from above to contact a workpiece wherein the pressure from the drill or machining tool will deflect the workpiece away from the clamping means allowing it to shift. Such movement causes inaccurate machining, poor surface finish on the machined piece, and an increased cost in producing a machined workpiece.
Another disadvantage of typical workpiece clamping devices is that machining may only take place upon the upper surfaces of the workpiece. Attempting to machine completely through a workpiece risks damage to the steady rest which the workpiece is positioned upon.